


❝When it snows❞

by orphan_account



Series: Garden of hopless romance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hope, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Tears, Winter, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which donghyuck questions renjun`s tears.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Garden of hopless romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	❝When it snows❞

**Author's Note:**

> Hei hei  
> I am well aware of the story not making sense, since the problem isn't exactly stated, but that's how i wanted it to be.  
> So thank you, even just reading the first sentence gives me reassurance.

A conversation was killed by the lonely lamp post. Though for the two of them, it bloomed by the yellow hue, encouraging their tears to drop into the lovely shapes of snowflakes. Among the cold embrace the tears whispered words that the two boys were afraid to say out loud and clear.

Perhaps it was the truth too harsh to accept, or maybe the way the other cried. Donghyuck knew well, at least in most cases. Though to understand the tears of renjun`s was as difficult as solving a millennium problem. Hyuck didn't have the ability to make up the reason why the older was crying as they were only saying good night, parting their ways to go home and get something done for tomorrow, as it had gotten dark already.

But the sight of renjun in tears made donghyuck soft in his heart, the warm pearls falling one by one from his eyes, mocking the chinese. Brows furrowed, he had many questions, but even having his head stuffed by redundant sentences wasn't enough to block away what renjun said.

❝You look very alive smiling so wide while your cheeks are dusted red. The lights make your eyes look like a small universe, too.❞

Now donghyuck wished he wouldn't have the ability to hear. Just to be able to pay attention to the way the almost purple lips curved while saying those incomprehensible words. 

Things started to make more sense, slowly. But even if donghyuck didn't understand what was going on just yet the words felt as if they were written on a will. Instead of answering, he walked up to the teary eyed and brought the other to his embrace. The silent weeps and sobs died down, and renjun`s heartbeat matched donghyuck`s. 

To them it was like a lullaby, calming down the situation, but even so, renjun was still afraid. The peony lipped could have vanished into thin air at any moment. And the only thing left of him is his touch lingering on renjun`s skin, as if dandelion seeds were blown against his face, the white parachutes making little to no harm. The day donghyuck disappears is doomsday for renjun. The panic that would unravel in him thinking about losing hyuck from his sights at times was already unbearable.

His fingers found their way into donghyuck`s locks, pulling the other's head closer. Renjun opened his mouth to say something more, but decided not to. The moment was too fragile to be bent, too precious to be left unnoticed.

There were times where he wished that he could stop time, just so the memories with the sunkissed boy would last a little longer. It was that one simple thing that made renjun`s heart ache. Time doesn't know what mercy is, it has no boundaries nor goals, it only goes ahead, leaving the other in wonder as well as in hopes that a single moment would last forever, either it being looking for seashells at the beach or painting donghyuck in his grandmother's garden, while having carnations of all sorts surrounding them. As well as those small gestures: receiving notes from hyuck in class, writing about what the disturbing things teacher said or the memorable verse from the bible. For you are dust and to dust you shall return. It was like a constant reminder that one day the person he loves the most won't be there anymore.

There were a thousand reasons why renjun cherishes every simple thing when it came to donghyuck. Just like that night, the smile so genuine with his face full of warmth and eyes full stars became art in renjun`s mind. The single scene of the other being genuinely joyed blessed renjun`s state of mind. For once he didn't feel worried.

The fluttering feeling in his chest grew as donghyuck held the chinese's face in his hands, looking deeply into the dark orbs.

❝with you it's simple being happy so sincerely. Thank you.❞

Renjun`s world broke into a thousand pieces and his heart became the dust it had become from. The warm breath at his face became inviting. Though the shattered plate his mind had become didn't fix itself, neither did the tears have time to rest. 

Perhaps it was better that way, leaving some things unsaid, and forgetting the truth of what will happen in the future, just for the sike of having one more simple memory. Something that would make their hearts bleed when thinking of it again.

Because when it snows, the thoughts may feel heavy, but they will all melt when spring comes.


End file.
